


Don't you remember?

by Bluiiieee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sad, This is from around ep 2, VictUuri, Victor crying, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluiiieee/pseuds/Bluiiieee
Summary: Victors first sob came out loud and hard when he slapped the hand that wasn’t petting Makkachin over his mouth to muffle himself so no one around could hear him breaking down.“Why does he act like he doesn’t even remember that evening, Makkachin?!” he asked.Victor is in love with Yuri, and has been since the banquet. He gets held up in his room crying to Makka when Yuri hears and demands an explanation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Partly based off this artwork. Go give it some love.  
> http://autumn-sacura.tumblr.com/post/154215702103/done-translation-of-this

“Yuuuuuri!” Victor hollered at the door in between him and Yuri in an annoyed tone  
“NO” Yuri yelled back in an almost scared sounding voice.  
From the hall Victor could hear scrambling in the room on the other side of the door and figured Yuri had gone to bed  
Victor turned and started to walk away to his small room with Makkachin at his side. He had yet to unpack so his room was really just a bunch of boxes and a white mat laid on the ground with a single pillow, not exactly luxury but good enough for the first night.  
He laid there for a while on the hard surface of the floor with little padding, just staring at the ceiling while petting Makka’s soft fur next to him, when he realized he had tears welling in his eyes refusing to fall.  
“I thought he would be excited for me to come here Makka!” he whisper shouted. “He asked me to come here to coach him after all!” he continued more to him self then Makkachin  
“Was It all in my head? Were all those words just champagne induced rubbish? I thought this would be better..” he paused “I thought I would finally have a life outside of skating and someone to love..” the tears stopped holding back and started rushing down his face uncontrollably at that last sentence  
Victors first sob came out loud and hard when he slapped the hand that wasn’t petting Makkachin over his mouth to muffle himself so no one around could hear him breaking down.  
“Why does he act like he doesn’t even remember that evening, Makkachin?!” he asked.  
=----+----=  
Meanwhile in Yuri’s room down the hall Yuri was gleaming, hands over his face, happier than ever  
His idol came all the way to japan.. for him!  
After he stopped smiling so much he couldn’t feel his own face, he realized how dry his throat was, probably from shouting so much earlier that night. He stood and shuffled his slippers onto his feet and walked into the hall.  
On his way to his kitchen he thought he heard a sniffling noise but decided it was just the wind outside. He walked over to his fridge to grab the pitcher and pour it into a cup while looking out the window still smiling ear to ear, when he realized the tree branches weren’t moving, not even a little and his smile sank  
“What was that noise then if it isn’t windy? That’s strange..” he whispered to himself  
He shrugged and thought nothing more of it until he was walking by Victor’s room and heard it again, louder this time. He stopped dead in his tracks and waited for a similar noise, but he got a different noise, much louder, and sounded more like a strangled cry, knowing that sound from producing it himself more often than he cared to admit, Yuri drops his cup, which was probably a bad idea, and rushes into Victors room.  
=----+----=  
Victor realized there was someone in the hall when he heard a loud bang and a splash.  
“shit. Shit. shit, did they hear me??” he said to himself  
Suddenly he heard soft panting and a voice saying “yeah..i did” Yuri said softly and slowly  
Victor’s eyes widened and He turned his head shocked to see the brown haired man at his doorway. Tears had slowed because of the shock, but they were still flowing down his face.  
“Victor! What’s wrong, why are you crying?!” Yuri just about yelled  
Victor hesitated for a moment reading the situation. He reached up and wiped his cheeks with the heel of his hand and flashed his usual happy smile, only it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Nothing! I’m fine, Yuri, I’m just a little homesick, that’s all” Victor tried, part of him praying that Yuri would see through his smile and ask what’s really wrong. Like that, he did.  
“V-victor I’ve left home for over 5 years at a time before, I know homesickness, and this isn’t it. Seriously, what’s wrong?” Yuri said full of concern. He slowly sitting onto the floor in front of the older man, it felt weird looking down to him, he never wanted to look down on his idol, literally or metaphorically.  
“Yuri.. really just drop it. I’m fine, great in fact. I love it here so far!” he tried to sound happy, but as the words ‘I’m fine’ came from his mouth once more he felt the tears welling back up and knew there was no stopping them.  
His eyes started pouring like a spring night all over again with another sob. Yuri jumped back in surprise to see Victor this way, he has always seen him as a perfectly happy man with everything, turns out he was wrong. Quickly Yuri launched forward onto Victor, almost making him loose his balance, arms going around his waist firmly. Victor didn’t hug back, but he did rest his face onto Yuri shoulder, still sobbing.  
“Victor, what is it? I hate seeing you like this, and I want to help.” Yuri said in a calm voice.  
Any hope for Victor to hold himself back diminished right then and there. “Y-You.. Yuri.. you are acting like what happened at the banquet never happened! It’s like.. like you don’t even remember.” He said softly, soft enough that if his head hadn’t been on Yuri’s shoulder he probably wouldn’t he heard him.  
Yuri’s eyes widened in confusion at that. What does he mean at the banquet? All I did was drink in the corner.  
Victor pulled away to look at Yuri’s face and try to figure out what was going on in his head. Victor expected anything, ranged from emotionless to disgust, but certainly didn’t expect to see the look of confusion on Yuri’s face.  
“W..what are you talking about? I didn’t talk to anyone at the banquet, let alone do something that would cause this!” Yuri said gesturing to Victors current state.  
Now Victor was the one with the confused look on his face. “Wait.. you mean you really don’t remember?!?” Victor asked  
“Remember what?” Yuri was so confused what could he have done that had such a major impact on Victor as to make him a blubbering mess?  
Victor just about laughed, partially out of relief that he hadn’t imagined it, and that Yuri wasn’t acting like he didn’t remember, he really didn’t. And partially because he was trying to figure out how to explain that he got wasted, had a dance competition, humped his leg, AND asked him to coach him.  
Victor pulled back completely now, putting his hand to his mouth and eyes widening “You really don’t remember?! Oh my gosh Yuri!” Victor said, part of him wanted to prolong this and avoid telling him, just to tease him.  
“Just tell me! Stop being such a tease!” Yuri blurted out louder than he had meant to.  
Victor actually laughed now, though Yuri was beyond relieved to see him smiling and laughing again, he was also terrified as to what Victor was about to say.  
“Yuri..” Victor started “Yes, you drank in to corner for a while, but you ended up completely trashed!” Victor paused to laugh at the scared look on Yuri’s face. “You even started a dancing competition with Chris and the Russian Yuri. Although the one with Chris was more of a strip show than a competition”  
Yuri’s face was Beet red and he looked absolutely terrified. He really must have forgot about it all. Yuri didn’t say anything, he just waited for Victor to continue his vague description of the night  
“The stripping was actually pretty hot to be honest with you” Victor said, not registering the words until he had said them. “anyway, you ended up dancing with me after dancing against Yuri.. and one thing led to another, and well.. cutting to the chase, you humped my leg for a while”  
Yuri didn’t think he could become any redder, he covered his face I’m embarrassment. “please say that’s all that happened! Oh my god if there’s more I might just die!” Yuri said under his hands.  
“well there is more, but it’s not as bad as dry humping your idol, who may I add you rejected a photo with earlier that day.” Victor made fun.  
“WHAT ELSE HAPPENED?!” Yuri almost yelled. He was sure someone had heard him that time.  
Victor fell into a more serious tone and continued “Well, you asked me to be your coach if you won the dance-off. That’s a big part as to why I was crying, really.” Yuri only tilted his head in confusion as to why that would make him sob. “Earlier that day I had no idea what to do. I’m getting to be too old to skate competitively, but I wanted to stay. And you helped me realize that if I stop skating, I can still have a place in the skating world. It just gave me hope. And when I got here and you didn’t remember, it seemed like it was all in my head, all the emotions that I’ve felt since that night, had been one sided, and that that night didn’t matter nearly as much to you as it did me.” Victor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.  
It all pieced together in Yuri’s head. That’s why he came here, it wasn’t just on a whim. Yuri had realized that Victor spoke of one sided emotions and decided to ask on that for now, hoping it was what the part of him that was madly in love with the man wanted it to be.  
“You mentioned one sided emotions..” Yuri started “What do you mean by that, what kind of emotions?”  
Victor took a moment to figure out if he was really going to say this.  
“You see.. after that night I started to grow an infatuation with you. The way you skate, who am you are as a person, and it grew into an emotion like love.” Victor explained  
Yuri was dumbfounded. Did his idol just confess that he loves him?!  
“You don’t have to say anything..” Victor started, eyes falling from Yuri’s and down to his hand. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way..”  
Yuri cut him off before he could say anything else stupid like that with a kiss, Victor’s eyes widened then slowly closed as he began to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around him. Both of their stomachs were full to the brim with butterflies.  
Yuri was the one to break the kiss, pushing their foreheads together, Yuri looked deep into the older ones eyes. “Don’t say anything that foolish again, I’ve loved you since before you even knew I existed. I love you so much” Yuri stated.  
Victor began to smile and simply said “I love you too.” Before pushing his lips back onto Yuri’s. When he remembered something. He pulled put of the kiss and smiled. Before Yuri could ask why he pulled away Victor grabbed his phone in one hand and pointed at it with the other.  
“I have pictures, you know.” Victor teased. Getting a loud “NO” in response. Causing Victor to laugh so hard his stomach hurt, that could also be from dehydration from crying so much or the butterflies from the kiss as well.  
As if on cue, soon as Victor realized he was thirsty there was a loud thud noise outside of the room, Victor and Yuri shared a look of sudden shock and confusion. When suddenly they heard Mari’s voice “YURI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”  
The two men laughed painfully hard realizing what had happened. Yuri leapt to his feet, still laughing and opened the door to see Mari on the floor next to a puddle with the angriest face he had ever seen on her face.  
=----+----=  
Yuri was sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee quietly across from Mari, who was eating her cereal the next morning.  
“So.. what were ya do in in Victor’s room at 1 am last night?” Mari asked grinning to herself  
“W-what?! Nothing!” Yuri responded. Even though he knew his sister already thought of something they could have been doing, and there was no convincing her otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
